Pure Love Romantica
by shend
Summary: Sehun yang novelis muda pemenang penghargaan bergengsi, menjadi tutor untuk Luhan yang punya nilai D kronis di pelajaran matematika. Novelismesum!Sehun dan anakSMAnaif!Luhan AU [Hunhan, yaoi, mature content, ADAPTASI ANIME JUNJOU ROMANTICA]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

 _ **Remake from Junjou Romantica Anime**_

 _ **I don't own ideas but story.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

.

.

 _Chapter 1 : Meet the Great Lord Oh Sehun_

.

.

Ia menendang kerikil, lagi.

Setidaknya itulah pelampiasan amarah paling sederhana dan aman sekarang ini.

Langkahnya dibawa menyeret. Kepala ditekuk ke bawah sampai-sampai ia tak punya harapan jika saja ada orang yang menabraknya dari depan. Rambutnya tak tertata, dan seragam SMA yang melingkup tubuh mungilnya nampak berantakan.

Bahkan orang asing pun tahu bahwa dia tengah berduka karena sesuatu.

Seandainya saja Luhan bisa mengoreksi, ini bukan sekedar tentang ' _sesuatu'_. Namun lebih ke ' _depresi menghadapi ujian masuk universitas setelah mendapat nilai D untuk yang kesekian kali di Try Out sekolahnya siang tadi'_.

Maka ia menendang kerikil, lagi. Tendangan terakhir sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke gedung apartemen, menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai tiga.

Selama di lift dirinya tak begitu mengerti mengapa alat itu bergerak naik lebih cepat dari biasanya. Padahal di perjalanan sebelumnya Luhan malah merasa lama—untuk menendang bebatuan selagi kepalanya menunduk.

Baru ketika lift terbuka, ia merutuki keputusannya untuk tidak menaiki tangga. Karena sungguh, apapun akan ia lakukan demi mengundur pertemuannya dengan kakak. Demi tak melihat gurat kecewa dari Baekhyun, kakaknya.

Tapi Luhan benar-benar terlambat untuk itu. Tahu-tahu kakinya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, tinggal sejengkal lagi untuk masuk ke apartemen.

Napasnya ia tarik panjang-panjang. Menghembuskannya seraya tangan memutar knop pintu untuk menemukan kakaknya yang—

—bercumbu dengan seorang pria?!

Luhan mematung, disana. Dengan mata bulat dan tangan lemas sampai-sampai nyaris melepas kertas ujian yang sudah nampak kusut.

"Luhan, sudah pulang?"

 _Apa-apaan dengan 'sudah pulang' itu ketika kau sibuk bercumbu?_

Dahi Luhan mengerut tak paham. Masih tak paham mengapa kakaknya yang dikenal tak memiliki kekasih itu tiba-tiba bercumbu di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Tak paham mengapa ada seorang pria familiar yang menghimpit Baekhyun, yang sekarang ikut-ikutan menyipit kearahnya—seakan Luhan tak seharusnya berada di sana.

"Adikmu, Baekki?"

"Uh, oh, ya," Baekhyun mundur sejenak dari jarak intimnya. Namun tetap dalam kungkungan pria satunya. "Luhan, ini temanku, Oh Sehun."

Itulah masa tatap mata mereka. Luhan dengan mata lebarnya, dan Sehun yang tetap sipit semenjak tadi. Itulah, ketika Luhan sadar bahwa Sehun di depannya bukan _Sehun_ semata.

Tapi dia adalah _The Great Lord_ Oh Sehun. Pria muda dengan titel penulis novel terlaris di Korea.

.

.

"Kami tidak seperti itu,"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Bukan karena senang dengan adegan berduaan yang baru saja ia lakoni bersama Sehun. Tapi karena wajah merah Luhan dan mata lebarnya yang seperti hendak keluar.

"Aku melihatnya, _hyung_. Jangan berkilah."

Sementara Luhan tetap pada teori 'Baekhyun _hyung_ yang ternyata sudah tak lagi lajang'-nya. Mengandalkan bukti yang ia dapat dengan mata sendiri, kini ia menginterogasi Baekhyun seakan tindakan kakaknya itu adalah satu kriminal besar.

"Kami sedang minum _soju_ saat Sehun mabuk dan mendadak memelukku,"

 _Dan mencium pipimu. Ya, hyung, aku melihatnya._

"Dia memang sering bertingkah aneh saat mabuk," Tawa Baekhyun di sela kegiatan mengaduk sop dalam panci.

Luhan masih tetap di posisinya, menopang dagu di pinggiran sofa, melempar tatapan yang juga tetap sama. Tidak percaya.

"Oh, kau ingat tutor yang aku ceritakan?"

Alis Luhan mengerut tak suka begitu menangkap pengalihan topik. Tapi matanya melebar lagi, ketika mengingat percakapan minggu lalu. Perihal niat Baekhyun yang hendak mencarikan tutor pribadi untuk memudahkannya menjalani tes universitas nanti.

Kepalanya mengangguk antusias tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum meski matanya tak menangkap keantusiasan Luhan. Kompor ia matikan, kemudian—"Sehun tutormu, Luhan."

Dan Luhan menyesali keantusiasannya menit lalu.

.

.

Seandainya ini tidak terlambat untuk perkenalan, maka…

Byun Luhan, siswa SMA kelas tiga dengan usia delapan belas sebulan lalu. Berkeinginan penuh untuk melanjutkan studinya di Seoul University jurusan literatur—yang kemudian membuatnya berakhir menjadi murid les seorang Sehun.

Sekarang… dia disini. Dengan segelas plastik _bubble tea_ yang berembun, di depan gedung kondominium yang terletak di pusat kota.

Maka Luhan meneguk ludahnya. Merasa ragu untuk masuk ke gedung mewah itu. Karena selain pakaiannya yang hanya berupa jaket dan _sneakers_ , ia juga harus kembali bertatap muka pada si tersangka mesum yang mencumbu kakaknya.

Si pewaris perusahaan besar Oh Group. Yang dalam usia mudanya ke-dua puluh delapan, menjadi novelis termuda yang memperoleh penghargaan bergengsi—The Great Lord Oh Sehun.

Melalui serangkaian takdir, pada akhirnya pria itu juga yang akan menjadi tutornya untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Luhan melenguh tak suka untuk itu.

Kakinya digeret berat-berat. Dari memasuki lobi hingga perjalanan panjang dalam lift, menuju lantai teratas.

Ketika mencapai pintu masuk selebar dua meter, senyumnya dirangkai sebisa mungkin. Karena sebanyak apapun Luhan membenci pria mesum itu—Luhan bersikeras dengan panggilan ini—Sehun tetaplah tutornya yang akan mengajarnya secara cuma-cuma.

Hitunglah satu _cup bubble tea_ tiap pertemuan sebagai cuma-cuma.

Namun hingga bel ke-dua, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu boros ruangan itu akan terbuka. Akhirnya Luhan ke alternatif lain, untuk masuk tanpa izin setelah memasukkan beberapa kode angka yang sudah Baekhyun beri.

Lagipula Sehun sudah tahu dia akan datang.

Pintu terbuka. Dan Luhan tak perlu menghabiskan waktu sampai dua detik untuk membuat matanya berbinar-binar bercahaya.

Tinggal di apartemen yang tergolong sederhana membuat dirinya tak terbiasa dengan kemewahan ruangan ini. Terlebih Sehun yang ia ketahui tinggal seorang diri, pastilah kondominium ini menjadi berkali-kali lipat luas dari seharusnya.

Kekagumannya membuat kakinya melangkah ke satu set sofa di tengah-tengah. Mendapati beberapa tumpuk buku yang sampulnya mudah ia kenali sekali tatap.

Apa lagi kalau bukan novel _best-seller_ karya Oh Sehun?

Yang kemudian matanya berkeliling lagi. Kali ini menemukan buku asing dengan sampul bergambar dua orang pria.

Matanya membulat tak wajar seketika. Begitu membaca judulnya yang—

—' _Bromance in the Student Council Room'?_

"Odult Oh?" Ia mengernyit ketika membaca nama pena yang berbeda.

Luhan bergerak membuka acak salah satu halaman dari novel tipis itu. Tak bisa menampung rasa penasaran usai menatap sampul buku beserta judulnya yang terkesan tak biasa.

 _ **Baekhyun, tatapan matanya menurun, terkekeh dengan tiba-tiba, …..**_

 _Baekhyun?_

 _….._ _ **secara perlahan, belah bibir Sehun menyentuh milik Baekhyun yang bercelah. Menghisap pelan …..**_

 _Milik Baekhyun?_

 _ **….. Baekhyun melenguh. Menyadari ketidakberdayaannya di atas dinginnya beku lantai …..**_

( _Tick_ )

( _Tock_ )

( _Ti_ —

"YAAAAAK!"

Bersama langkah berapi dan pipi terbakar, Luhan melangkah lebar-lebar menuju satu pintu besar yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan kamar. Kepalanya yang berasap membuat tangannya mendobrak pintu dengan kuat.

 **Brak!**

"BANGUN KAU, MUKA DUA TAK BERGUNA! Ada apa dengan novel ini?! Ini kau dan Baekhyun _hyung_! APA ISI OTAK CABULMU ITU, HA?! AKU MENUNTUT PENJELASAN—eh?"

Luhan tak bisa apa-apa selain mematung ketika responnya terlambat bekerja, untuk menyadari bahwa kamar Sehun tergolong mengerikan dengan susunan boneka-boneka yang matanya bulat semua.

Dan satu mainan kereta yang bergerak mengelilingi ruangan dengan suara peluit menyeramkan.

Juga boneka beruang merah muda yang teronggok di sisi bantal.

Serta terlambat sadar bahwa Sehun baru saja bangun pelan-pelan, lantas langsung meliriknya lewat bahu dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Kau melihatnya, huh?"

Topangan kaki Luhan berubah kaku seketika. Yang semula karena amarah kini menjadi takut yang kentara. Setidaknya cukup untuk menggelincirkan keringat di wajahnya yang berubah pias.

Namun tidak begitu lama. Luhan baru mengambil kembali amarahnya ketika mengingat isi novel yang masih berada di genggaman tangan. Maka kembali amarahnya menguasai.

"Yak! Karakter di novel ini adalah kau dan Baekhyun _hyung_ , benar?!"

Kemudian membanting novel keras-keras. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu cabul! Dari awal saat pertama bertemu, aku sudah tahu!"

Hidungnya kembang kempis. "Itu menjijikkan! Jangan coba-coba melibatkan _hyung_ -ku ke dalam duniamu yang penuh delusi!"

Lalu menunduk kepalanya, namun tetap dengan dua kepalan tangan di sisi badan. "Baekhyun _hyung_ adalah lelaki baik-baik, jadi jangan mengambil keuntungan dari kebaikannya itu, mengerti?!"

" _Siapa_ yang mengambil keuntungan dari _siapa_ , kau bilang?"

Luhan mendongak cepat begitu menyadari kehadiran Sehun yang terlampau dekat dengannya. Belum lagi satu tangan panjang yang menekan tembok tepat di samping telinga kanannya. Sehun tengah menjelma menjadi manusia-setengah-ngantuk yang ingin membunuh Luhan.

"I-itu—"

"Apa Baekhyun pernah bilang bahwa ia merasa dimanfaatkan olehku?"

Suara intimidasi itu, membuat Luhan semakin menekan belakang kepalanya ke dinding.

"Ti-tidak…"

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dalam hatinya ia syok mengetahui betapa menyeramkannya kombinasi wajah mengantuk dan suara datar Sehun.

"Tapi jauhi _hyung_ -ku! Siapapun… pilihlah lelaki lain tapi jangan dirinya." Suara Luhan merendah. "Kau tidak pantas dengannya. Jadi, carilah lelaki lain—siapa saja terserahmu."

Luhan bisa menangkap geram marah dari pemuda di depannya. Ia tak sempat mendongak ketika secara mendadak tangannya sudah dicengkram, diarahkan lurus-lurus menuju ranjang.

Tubuhnya yang memang ringan kemudian didorong hingga telentang di tengah kasur. Lompatan kesalnya sudah menggantung diujung lidah ketika secara mengejutkannya Sehun merangkak naik diatasnya. Terus naik hingga pundak keduanya berada pada satu garis vertikal yang sejajar.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

"E–eh? Apa?"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku dan Baekhyun?" suara Sehun terdengar lebih berat.

"Ap–Hey, menyingkir dari atasku!"

Luhan mulai bergerak gusar begitu menyadari betapa intimnya posisi mereka kini. Berusaha mendorong pundak kiri Sehun yang kemudian meleset—Sehun dapat dengan mudah menepisnya.

Keadaan malah berbalik ketika Sehun mencekal pergelangannya yang masih mengambang di udara. Dalam waktu sekian detik, ia putar balik tubuh Luhan hingga berada di posisi telungkup.

Luhan tak tinggal diam. Caci maki terus keluar dari lidahnya setelah mendapat perlakuan tak semena itu. Sehun yang tak tahan dengan kebisingan itu, memberi tekanan di kepala belakang Luhan beserta kuncian satu tangan, hingga wajah Luhan berakhir tertekan pada atas kasur.

" _'Siapapun pilih lelaki lain'_ katamu?"

"Khuadwjkafue—"

"Kau merendahkanku,"

"Hnduhjabn—Yak! Jangan tekan kepala—"

 _ **Grope**_

"Akh!" Luhan berteriak sedetik setelah tubuh bagian _primer_ nya dicengkram. Ia berubah bisu, rasa panas mulai naik dari dada hingga ke dua pipinya.

 _Ini keterlaluan!_

Tubuhnya yang semula telungkup dibawa duduk. Berniat melayangkan pukulan ketika lagi-lagi perlawanan itu sia-sia—Sehun menangkapnya dan menahan kedua tangannya di sisi belakang.

Sehun yang merasa berhasil membuat Luhan kaku lantas mulai kembali melarikan jemarinya, untuk dibawa mengusap perut rata Luhan dari yang paling bawah. Tidak dengan kecepatan konstan—ia bergerak semakin cepat menuju atas. Tanpa repot-repot menyingkap kaus yang sedikit mengganggunya, Sehun meraih dua titik di dada Luhan untuk dimainkan dengan jemari. Dimainkannya, dijentiknya benda kecil itu dengan sensual. Mengecup leher Luhan dari belakang dengan berharap bahwa Luhan tak lagi keras kepala, dan mau melepas desahannya.

"Hentikan, kau mesum! A-ah…"

" _'Carilah lelaki lain'_ 'kan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya,"

Bisik berat di daun telinga membuat Luhan meremang tiba-tiba. Tangan terkuncinya berusaha ia bebaskan. Yang mana langsung direspon remas kuat dari tangan Sehun, juga kecupan yang kian basah di sejenjang lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak berteriak cari pertolongan, hm? Tuan-Nilai-D,"

"Apa kau bilang?! Keparat—Ah-hah!"

Wajah Luhan kembali jatuh ke permukaan kasur saat ia mendapat cekik kecil di pangkal kemaluannya. Dua tangannya berhenti bergerak, dan kini ia hanya bisa melampiaskannya lewat genggam tangan yang erat pada sprei.

"Hen—tikan…"

Gerakan mulai datang dari tangan Sehun yang berada di _bawah_ Luhan. Gerakan yang lembut namun mampu menarik birahi Luhan sampai ke ambang batas. Luhan dibuat menegang, dan Sehun tetap memijat Luhan sembari menanamkan tanda merahnya di tengkuk lelaki itu.

"Sehun… sudah…"

"Se—hun…"

Gerak tangan Sehun melambat, melambat, sampai cairan Luhan memancar membaluri tangannya. Sehun terkekeh di tengkuk lelaki itu. Setelah satu kecupan lembut, Sehun bersuara, "Banyak juga, ya?"

 _Keparat ini, akan kubunuh dia!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan tentang ceroboh memasukkan angka ataupun formula. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti isi soalnya sekalipun."

Pelipis Luhan terasa berkedut. Wajahnya masih merah entah karena hangat asap rokok yang membaur di udara, entah juga karena wajah _stoic_ Sehun yang berlagak tidak pernah melakukan tindakan asusila terhadapnya. Ditambah nilai rendah matematikanya yang sudah mencapai tahap kronis, Luhan kira hari ini adalah yang terburuk untuknya.

Satu sesapan Sehun ambil dari cangkir kopi. Jakun pria itu naik turun, dan tatapan mata tajamnya tetap mengarah ke kertas ujian Luhan yang penuh seni dengan coretan merah.

"Jadi," terdengar suara alas cangkir yang mendarat di meja. "Kau mau masuk ke Seoul University?"

"Ya." jawab Luhan sekenanya. "Jurusan Literatur."

Sehun menarik satu bibirnya keatas. Yang Luhan artikan sebagai bentuk arogansi.

"Tidak semudah itu untuk kuliah disana. Terlebih dengan nilai Try Out-mu yang angka merah semua."

 _Nah, kan._

"Makanya aku perlu tutor." gerutu Luhan ke arah kanan kepalanya sendiri, dalam hati mempertanyakan ketulusan Sehun yang _katanya_ mau menjadi tutor pribadi untuknya.

Punggung tegap Sehun jatuh ke sandaran sofa. Pria itu mengambil rokok dari sisi asbak, untuk menghisapnya seraya mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa harus Seoul University?"

"Karena dulu Baekhyun _hyung_ ingin sekolah disana." jawaban Luhan masih terdengar pelan, namun Sehun bisa menangkap perbedaan arti nada disana. "Aku ingin melanjutkan mimpinya."

Suasana berubah hening untuk beberapa masa.

Ketika mata Luhan kembali pada milik Sehun, ia sedikit terkejut karena tahu-tahu wajahnya berhadapan dengan pinggang Sehun. _Pinggang bagian depan_ Sehun.

Mukanya nyaris memerah akibat mengingat kejadian tak senonoh di kamar tadi, namun gerak tangan Sehun yang mengusak rambutnya terpaksa membuat ia menunduk. Rambutnya diacak-acak, dan kalau Luhan tidak salah dengar ia menangkap suara Sehun yang terkekeh.

"Jangan gagal, kalau begitu."

Luhan menengadah. Menatap senyum yang baru pertama kali ia dapati di wajah Sehun. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Luhan mendadak lupa segala rencana pembunuhan Sehun yang sudah terangkai di kepalanya. Ia balas tersenyum, tak menyingkirkan tangan besar yang masih mengusap rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Luhan pertama kali datang ke kondominium Sehun. Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap sepulang sekolah, Luhan akan turun dari bus tepat di seberang gedung kondominium. Ketika masuk setelah memasukkan _password_ , Luhan akan menemukan Sehun yang tengah mengetik di laptopnya. Pria itu akan mematikan laptop segera, menjeda kegiatan menulisnya demi menemani Luhan belajar selama dua jam ke depan.

"Katakan, mengapa kau memakai rumus ini untuk soal nomor delapan?"

"Ah? Karena, um…"

"Aku paham. Kau memakai cara _trial and error_ , kan? Mencoba semua rumus yang kau hapal sampai jawabannya ketemu."

"Tidak ju—"

"Salahnya sudah dimulai dari tahap ini." telunjuk Sehun berpindah posisi di bukunya. "Kosongkan otakmu dari masalah lain agar masalah matematika ini terpecahkan."

"Aku tau, dasar menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar ditangkap oleh Sehun. Sementara ia mulai menghapus tulisan sampai kertasnya kumal.

"Untuk anak yang memiliki skor D, kau terlalu banyak bicara dan merasa paling benar sampai sulit untuk dinasehati. _Orang idiot yang tidak sadar mereka idiot, akan tetap menjadi idiot_."

"Ugh, berisik!" kepala Luhan memutar dan suaranya kini berubah serupa auman singa. "Kalau kau bisa diam, aku bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan soal dengan caraku sendiri!"

"Caramu? Cara mengerjakan satu soal selama satu jam?"

 _Apa dia tak bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini?_ Luhan bisa merasakan kepalanya memproduksi kepulan asap.

Sehun menghembus napas berlebihan sampai akhirnya suara _sok_ prihatinnya terdengar, "Kalau Baekhyun, pasti sudah bisa mengerjakannya tanpa harus repot-repot diajarkan di luar sekolah."

"Sudah cukup! Aku pergi!"

Luhan berdiri kasar. Mengemas buku-bukunya dalam waktu cepat, dan pergi tanpa kalimat apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius, _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau berteman dengan orang seperti dia?!"

Luhan langsung membanting tas begitu ia tiba di dapur. Jalanan sepanjang pulang tadi sangat padat sampai-sampai ia menghabiskan satu jam lebih lama untuk sampai disini sekarang. Mulutnya sampai berbusa saking lamanya ia menggerutukan sikap menyebalkan Sehun selama ia duduk dalam bis.

"Ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"

"Itu karena dia yang sering merasa unggul diri!" … _dan suka membanding-bandingkan aku dengan hyung._

Baekhyun tertawa setelah beres mematikan kompor dan melepas celemek. Ia berjalan ke meja makan dimana Luhan tengah sibuk mengubur kepalanya dengan jaket dan tas.

"Sehun memang seperti itu dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya."

Luhan sedikit menarik kelopak matanya naik.

"Dari semenjak kami satu SMA, dia memang kikuk dan sering menyendiri." panci hangat diletakkan diatas meja. "Tidak ada yang mengira bahwa ia bisa mencapai nilai tertinggi saat ujian kelulusan dan handal menulis cerita fiksi."

Hidung Luhan mengerut saat mendengar ' _cerita fiksi'_. Seandainya kakaknya itu tahu _fiksi_ macam apa yang ditulis oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun menyendok sup dalam panci dan kali ini Luhan mengangkat kepala serta menyingkirkan tas jaket ke kaki meja. "Tapi… apapun yang ia katakan, jangan sampai kau masukkan ke hati. Bicaranya memang tak terkontrol kadang-kadang."

Baekhyun berhenti berbicara ketika suapan pertama mulai masuk ke mulutnya. Luhan menatap cekung sendok lamat-lamat, sebelum menarik mangkuk dan melahap jatah makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore di minggu kedua musim gugur sangat tidak berpotensi menurunkan hujan. Namun itu hanya sekedar pemikiran Luhan.

Di halte yang sekarang ia tempati, yang sama-sama dipenuhi siswa satu sekolahnya, menjadi sesak dan udaranya berubah pengap. Air deras membentur atap halte sehingga suasana semakin memburuk karena berisik.

Luhan merutuki kemalasannya yang membuatnya tak pernah mengintip ramalan cuaca di televisi.

Tanpa payung dan jas hujan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut kursi sembari sedikit mengangkat kaki agar tak terciprat hujan yang membentur tanah. Jaketnya ia pakai tanpa memasukkan tangan dan dibalutkan ke seluruh tubuh—membuat penampilannya menyerupai kepompong.

Ketika bis pertama datang, Luhan tak punya kesempatan untuk berdiri dan berjalan, apalagi masuk, sehingga ia terpaksa menunggu angkutan yang kedua. Sedikit menyebalkan memang, mengingat waktu pemberhentian kedua adalah satu jam lagi.

Ia meniup poninya keras-keras.

Sebenarnya Luhan bisa meminta tolong pada Baekhyun, jika saja ia masih tega untuk membuat kakaknya pulang cepat dari kerja dan lantas hujan-hujanan naik motor untuk menjemputnya. Tidak, Luhan bukan adik yang manja.

Setengah jam setelahnya, halte mulai merenggang sebelum menyisakan dua atau tiga orang saja disana. Banyak yang lebih memilih menerobos hujan menggunakan payung meskipun dengan _berdempet-dempetan_ seperti migrasi ikan kakap.

Menengok jam tangan dan menemukan bahwa waktu masih cukup lama untuk bus datang, Luhan berniat tidur dengan mulai memejam mata. Hoodie jaketnya jatuh menutupi poni dan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Membolos les hanya untuk tidur di halte? _Ckckck_ …"

Seperti mengenali suara menyebalkan barusan, Luhan pun menengadah dan langsung dihadapkan pada sisi rahang Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa alasan bolos lesnya semata-mata karena tugas kelompok yang berkepanjangan. Namun karena terlanjur heran, akhirnya ia malah bertanya bodoh, "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Aku biasa lewat sini sepulang dari kantor percetakan."

Luhan menggumam samar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sisi wajah Sehun. Pemuda itu tak sekali pun meliriknya sehingga Luhan pun sangsi jika orang itu benar-benar berniat mengajaknya berbicara atau tidak.

"Gunakan milikku. Milikmu basah."

Akhirnya Sehun menoleh, meskipun lima derajat. Tangan orang itu menyorkan mantel hitam yang tadi digunakannya, dan langsung menggantinya dengan jaket yang masih membungkus tubuh Luhan.

Sehun lantas bangkit sembari menyampirkan jaket basah Luhan tadi ke tangan kanan. Kemeja putihnya nampak sedikit basah dan mau tak mau pakaiannya itu jadi sedikit tembus pandang.

Pandangan mata Luhan masih ke tulang belikat Sehun sebelum yang dipandangi menoleh ke belakang, "Bisa cepat tidak?"

Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat terbuka sebelum beranjak berdiri dan mengekori Sehun dari belakang. Mantel hitam dengan aroma parfum Sehun, ia jadikan payung.

"Kau kehujanan." ujar Luhan sedikit berteriak, melawan suara hujan. Setelah beberapa detik berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Sehun yang hasilnya nihil, ia menjadi tak bisa membagi payungnya untuk ikut melindungi kepala tinggi Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Kita hampir sampai."

Kaki Luhan sempat berhenti ketika mendadak bayangan tempat penginapan tiba di kepalanya.

 _Tempat penginapan._

 _Bersama Sehun._

Tidak salah 'kan jika Luhan berdebar kencang?

"Mobilku. Cepatlah, aku sudah basah."

Oh.

Hanya mobil.

Luhan mendesah lega sebelum berlari mengejar ketertinggalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berniat baik dengan tersenyum ceria dan mengutarakan kata tulus yang terdengar manis.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selebar-lebarnya senyum Sehun, paling tidak hanya mencapai dua senti. Mendapat balasan tak sesuai harapan itu, Luhan pun mendengus samar sebelum menyodorkan kembali mantel hitam yang sudah basah.

"Simpan saja dulu."

Luhan berkedip dua kali.

 _Bilang saja ingin minta dicucikan._

Kemudian Luhan mengangguk kaku sebelum membuka pintu mobil sembari menenteng mantel besar tadi. Pintu ia tutup, dan selama mobil kembali melaju, Luhan tak melihat sedikit pun wajah tulus dari Sehun.

"Kalau tidak ikhlas ya tidak usah!" gemasnya sebelum menarik pagar dan menuju pintu. Yang tak disangka, Baekhyun sudah ada di teras depan. Yang artinya kakaknya sudah menyaksikan kepulangannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berniat menjemputmu tadi. Hehe, aku terlambat ya?"

Luhan menggerutu samar di dekat kaki sofa. Sebenarnya ia tidak sama sekali marah dengan Baekhyun. Namun muka tembok cat anti kelupas milik Sehun masih terulang-ulang di benaknya dan itu berhasil membuat moodnya buruk.

"Tadi, diantar Sehun ya?"

Luhan mendongak sehingga menyebabkan gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk terhenti. Ia mengangguk sebelum kembali fokus mengambil keripik dari dalam toples.

"Sekalian pulang dari kantor percetakan, katanya."

"Kantor percetakan?"

Luhan mengangguk acuh sembari terus mengunyah keripik.

"Setahuku Sehun tidak pernah datang ke kantor percetakan. Ia terlalu malas sehingga melimpahkan tugas itu ke editornya."

Kunyahan Luhan melambat.

 _ **"Aku biasa lewat sini sepulang dari kantor percetakan."**_

 _ **"Setahuku Sehun tidak pernah datang ke kantor percetakan. Ia terlalu malas…"**_

Tiba-tiba saja selera ngemil Luhan hilang.

Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya menghangat— _uh, apakah Baekhyun hyung sedang menggunakan hairdryer?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n. YEAS, **remake** dari **Junjou Romantica** ditambah bumbu-bumbu dari saya sendiri ahahaha.. Sekali lagi, ini remake, cuma sedikit upgrade dari saya. Jadi jangan mencak-mencak marah saya copy atau apalah sama cerita yang familiar. Alurnya saya buat sedikit beda, jadi yang udah pernah nonton Junjou Romantica, jangan bosen yaaa..

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : The Man Who Sincerely Love His Brother_

.

Luhan datang sambil mengendap-endap.

Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya hingga anak itu memilih untuk berjinjit selagi melewati pintu masuk kondominium Sehun. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali les setelah bolos tiga hari berturut-turut. Mungkin juga karena ia tak ingin berhadapan dengan pemilik wajah datar si novelis mesum itu.

Ia mendesah begitu tiba di sofa tengah.

Berhari-hari, atau bahkan berjam-jam, kondisi ruang tengah tak ayal berbeda dengan kapal pecah. Ada tumpukan novel berbeda judul diatas meja, kolongnya, sofa, bahkan berceceran di karpet permadani. Semua itu termasuk buku porno yang tempo hari Luhan temukan dengan nama pena Odult Oh.

Luhan mengeluarkan lenguhan malas sebelum menjatuhkan tas punggungnya, beralih merapikan novel-novel yang ditumpukkan sesuai judul dan genre. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia turun tangan untuk membersihkan kekacauan di ruang tengah. Sehun dengan jadwal menulis yang padat terpaksa membuat dirinya membantu menyusun buku secara sukarela.

Sukarela apanya? Lihat mulutnya yang dimaju-majukan.

Luhan mendesah dan bangkit untuk memijat pinggulnya usai tumpukan buku tadi berhasil ia sisir hingga ke dekat dinding.

"Ada apa gerangan yang membuatmu datang lagi kemari?"

Luhan menoleh ketika masih menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti gerakan senam orangtua. Ia mengedip, memerhatikan kedatangan Sehun bersama sejinjing tas laptop dan mantel hitam di lengan kirinya.

Mantel, ya. 'Mantel payung' yang waktu itu dijadikan Luhan penghalau hujan.

"Kau tahu aku masih perlu tutor demi kelancaran ujianku." ... _meskipun dengan orang semenyebalkan kau._

"Ah, sadar diri juga kau."

Luhan tengah berusaha menahan tenggorokannya agar tak mengeluarkan semburan api sekarang ini.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kutaruh mantel dan tasku dulu."

Sebelah mata Luhan berkedut saat menyaksikan kepergian Sehun yang menaiki tangga. Jika saja ia tahu ada modus dibalik Sehun yang menyuruhnya menyimpan mantel (agar suatu saat pria itu ada kesempatan untuk _apel_ ke _hyung_ nya, tentu) ia akan dengan suka cita melempar mantel basahnya tepat ke muka Sehun malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ke-kekasih?"_

 _Mata Luhan beralih, dari foto perempuan yang ada di ponsel kakaknya, ke wajah Baekhyun, lalu ke foto lagi._

 _Ini adalah adegan interogasi yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun yang kedapatan seringkali melirik ponsel ketika makan malam, terpaksa membuat Luhan merebut benda segi empat tersebut untuk memeriksa kotak masuk pesan. Hasilnya tak dikira, ada satu nama yang berjajar dari awal sampai terakhir._

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu..." suara malu-malu Baekhyun malah membuat pelototan mata Luhan lebih menyeramkan._

 _Lebih menyeramkan dibanding tertangkap basah sedang bercumbu dengan Oh Sehun waktu dulu._

 _"Dia manis, maksudku_ _ramah. Kau pasti menyukainya."_

 _Luhan akan terima-terima saja jika kakaknya mengelak bahwa temannya yang satu itu adalah salah satu teman lain sejenis Sehun yang hobi melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi, melihat semburat merah dan kedipan gugup di mata kakaknya..._

 _"Hyung benar-benar sudah tidak lajang?"_

 _Luhan bukannya posesif. Namun Baekhyun adalah laki-laki yang memiliki banyak teman, pria maupun wanita, namun tak pernah sampai mengencani salah satunya. Bahkan Sehun, yang sudah bersamanya semenjak SMA, tak pernah juga dianggapnya teman kencan._

 _Lagipula kakaknya tak begitu akrab dengan hubungan sesama jenis._

 _"Luhan, aku sudah hampir dua puluh delapan. Sudah dewasa. Apa berniat membiarkan aku sendirian sampai tua?"  
Baekhyun tak suka memohon-mohon. Namun tatapan serta wajah melasnya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Luhan bahkan sampai mencoba meyakinkan diri, inikah kakaknya yang selama ini banting tulang bekerja untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya?_

 _Kenapa manis sekali..._

 _Ah, pantas saja Sehun bisa jatuh..._

 _"Begini saja, kalau kau sudah berkenalan dan merasa dia tidak cocok denganku, kau boleh memintaku mencari yang lain. Hm?"_

 _"Tidak, hyung, bukan begitu maksudku."_

 _Memang bukan begitu maksud Luhan. Anak itu juga paham betul bahwa sudah waktunya untuk Baekhyun memikirkan pendamping hidup. Dua puluh delapan merupakan usia yang cukup, dan pengakuan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sudah memiliki kekasih seharusnya tak membuat Luhan memberi respon buruk yang berlebihan._

 _Luhan hanya terkejut. Ini semua terhitung tiba-tiba, terlebih dirinya yang mengetahui berita sepenting ini melalui isi kotak masuk, bukan mulut Baekhyun._

 _Namun dibalik itu, Luhan juga mengerti kegelisahan Baekhyun selama pengakuan itu. Tingkahnya yang memilin tangan di bawah meja, menggigit bibir bawahnya, sudah cukup menjabarkan betapa kakaknya itu sedang dilanda jatuh cinta._

 _Luhan tak bisa berbohong, wajah Baekhyun yang seperti itu sangat disukainya._

 _"Hyung," kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan Luhan masih bisa menemukan kecemasan disana. "Mungkin kau harus lebih banyak kencan demi mengenal perempuan itu lebih dekat."_

 _Luhan bersumpah ia melihat setitik airmata di mata kanan Baekhyun. Sebelum terdengar suara tawa yang meledak dari arah kakaknya, dan kemudian disambut oleh tawanya sendiri._

 _Di sela tawa Luhan yang mereda, wajah Sehun secara mendadak timbul di kepalanya. Ah, ya, tutornya yang menyukai kakaknya. Entah apa yang akan ia dapat dari reaksi Sehun begitu lelaki itu mengetahui ini, namun Luhan terlalu takut untuk mulai berekspektasi. Ia tetap tertawa, namun kepalan tangan di pahanya tak bisa menutupi kegundahannya._

Sehingga mau tak mau, susunan angka-angka penuh simbol (simbol mesir kuno, kalau Luhan bilang) di kertasnya hanya bisa ditatap kosong oleh Luhan. Meskipun benar, mau bagaimanapun otaknya tetap macet mencerna matematika. Namun dengan percakapan sarapan yang terulang di benaknya, soal-soal ini menjadi berkali lipat lebih sulit.

 _ **Srak**_

"Hey!"  
"Tersisa sepuluh menit. Hentikan kebiasaan melamunmu sebelum terlambat."

Luhan mengoceh samar sembari merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja dihantam gulungan koran. Bukan main, Sehun semakin ketat menjaganya agar ia senantiasa menatap buku tulis. Sedikit melirik ponsel, _**srak**_! Sedikit mengetuk jari, _**srak**_! Sedikit menguap, apalagi.

Tapi ia benar-benar buntu sekarang ini. Ada memori singkat yang terus-terusan bermain di kepalanya, dan Luhan kira ini tak akan berhenti sebelum kecemasannya memuai hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan. Kau hanya perlu berlatih dan datang kemari setiap hari, lalu tinggal menunggu berita kelulusan bahwa kau diterima di Seoul University." Itu adalah suara Sehun dari arah belakang. Luhan tebak lelaki itu baru saja menempatkan bokongnya di sofa, "Baekhyun pasti sangat senang. Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum saat kau lulus."

 _Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum._

 _Baekhyun..._

Luhan meneguk ludah kasar.

Ia memang tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang menjadi pasangan Baekhyun. Juga tak berhak untuk melarang Sehun melakukan hal-hal demi menyenangi Baekhyun. Namun jika, tutornya ini mengetahui bahwa ada sosok perempuan yang sudah mengisi hati Baekhyun, bagaimana jadinya?

Luhan terus menduga-duga dan hal itu tak sama sekali membantunya menemukan solusi. Pikirannya berkontemplasi, dilema antara ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan detail cerita kepada Sehun, atau diam dan berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _Astaga, kenapa aku yang harus dirumitkan seperti ini? Orangnya saja sedang sibuk membalik-balik halaman koran di belakang sana._

Luhan mendesah. Lidahnya benar-benar gatal berbicara meskipun ia sama sekali belum mengantisipasi apabila amukan Sehun terjadi.

Suara bolpoin yang mendarat di kertas buku berhasil membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala dari bacaan korannya.

"Sehun," ia mengusap kertas ragu, "apa kau begitu mencintai kakakku?"

"Kenapa bertanya tiba-tiba?"

"A-aku hanya bertanya."

Sehun menghela napas dan Luhan menahan diri untuk tak berputar demi menatap wajah Sehun. "Tak perlu khawatir. Antara aku dan Baekhyun, semuanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan buku yang kemarin kau baca, itu murni fantasiku. Bukan keinginan apalagi pengalaman asli."

"Ta-tapi, kau tahu," Luhan sudah benar-benar tak kuat untuk mengatakan ini. "Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan."

Sehun mendongak, koran dalam genggamannya turun ke bawah. "Aku tahu itu."

Luhan yakin betul bahwa suara Sehun barusan terdengar biasa saja. Yang ia tidak yakin adalah, bagaimana bisa Sehun mempertahankan suara datarnya. Merasa gemas, akhirnya ia memutar kursi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sehun tengah memejam mata sekarang ini.

"Mampu berada di sisi orang yang disukai adalah salah satu keuntungan menjadi teman."

Suaranya mungkin terdengar datar. Namun dengan mata yang terpejam, Luhan bisa dapat secara jelas mengartikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku akan di samping Baekhyun, sebagai temannya, bahkan sampai ketika ia menikah. Dan aku tidak akan pergi."

Alis Luhan mengerut, tubuhnya condong ke depan secara tidak sadar. "Kalau kau sungguhan mencintainya, seharusnya singkirkan perempuan itu, dan buatlah dirimu menjadi yang paling berharga di kehidupannya." Karena untai jawaban dari mulut Sehun terdengar tak masuk akal untuknya.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau benar-benar masih muda, ya." koran dilipat dan Sehun kini turut mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. Nampak terserap pada inti pembicaraan. Senyumnya naik hingga ujung matanya sedikit berkerut, "Baekhyun sangat berharga untukku. Itulah mengapa aku tak mau membuatnya membenciku."

Luhan seperti dihantam.

Seperti yang sudah ia bilang, ia tak tahu seberapa besar kadar cinta dari Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Namun, dengan mata Sehun yang berubah sendu, kalimatnya yang klise namun terdengar tulus, seakan memberinya jawaban betapa Sehun mencintai kakaknya.

Senyum Sehun, seperti lelaki itu menyiapkan diri bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan egonya menguasai, untuk membuat Baekhyun balik mencintainya. Senyum Sehun, seperti lelaki itu tahu, sampai kapanpun Baekhyun tidak akan meliriknya sebagai pasangan, dan ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tak sama sekali kecewa.

Karena Baekhyun sangat berharga untuknya, begitu pula dengan segala keputusan yang dibuat lelaki itu.

Luhan menelan ludahnya ketika tatapan mereka terputus. Ia kurang dari sebulan mengenal Sehun namun rasanya bisa membaca seluruh emosi yang tersimpan di sudut iris mata lelaki itu. Ia seperti melihat sedalam apa perasaan Sehun dan betapa suci itu semua sehingga Sehun lebih memilih untuk memendam semuanya sendiri, tak mau mengambil resiko takut Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti.

Alisnya semakin mengerut. Membaca ekspresi Sehun sama sulitnya dengan matematika, meskipun masih bisa ia pahami. Luhan tak bohong jika ia berpikir lebih baik tak menanyakan pertanyaan itu tadi. Bahwa lebih baik berlagak tak tahu apa-apa, ketimbang harus melihat tatap teduh Sehun dan rangkai kata yang membuatnya terkesan sangat tulus dan menerima.

"Dasar bodoh..." Luhan bergumam, setelah memutar kursi agar kembali membelakangi Sehun.

 _Kau akan terus-terusan merasa sakit kalau begitu._

.

.

.

.

.

"Whoa─Whoaaa!"

"Ini keren!"

"Peningkatan yang drastis untuk kurun waktu tiga minggu!"

"Mungkin aku benar-benar seorang jenius."

"Aku seperti seekor singa yang baru saja bangun untuk berburu."

Suara Luhan cukup besar untuk mengundang tatapan aneh pejalan kaki sekitar. Dan ya, ia berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ia terlanjur untuk tidak peduli.

Kian hari, nilai-nilai Try Out-nya menunjukkan kenaikan yang signifikan, terlebih untuk pelajaran hitung-hitungan (Luhan belajar sangat keras untuk matematika, tak peduli kepalanya _benjol_ akibat dipukuli koran terus-menerus). Sampai puncaknya adalah hari ini, ketika batas nilai minimal syarat kelulusan sudah ia tempuh dan peluang untuk memasuki Seoul University terbuka sangat lebar.

Baik, ia akui bahwa Sehun adalah tutor yang handal. Cara mengajar pria itu bahkan bisa menyaingi guru idolanya di sekolah. Minus pukulan koran dan omelan di kanan-kiri, kalau Luhan boleh mengeluh.

Namun begitu, hasil yang didapat sepantar pula. Angka-angka merah perlahan minggat dan tak lagi berdiam di kertasnya.

Jangankan Luhan sendiri, teman dan guru pengajar tak sedikit yang terang-terangan memuji nilainya yang meroket.

Tengah asik dalam euforia dan memuji dirinya sendiri, Luhan tersentak oleh kehadiran wajah sang tutor yang mendadak terbayang di kepalanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan berlari. Ke halte bus demi menuju satu tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi destinasi pertama setiap kali ia pulang sekolah.

 _Aku ingin menemuinya!_

Langkahnya dipercepat. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat lebar.

 _Dia pasti akan bangga, aku tahu._

Luhan nyaris tiba di halte begitu otaknya terasa dihantam oleh kenyataan. Kakinya mengerem mendadak, dan ia terdiam sembari mengerutkan alisnya di tengah alur para pejalan kaki.

"Tunggu," ia menyingkir ketika merasakan pundaknya tertabrak dari dua arah yang berbeda. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? ' _Aku ingin menemui Sehun_? ' _Aku ingin ia bangga_?"

 _Ada apa dengan rasa meletup-letup seperti kasmaran ini?_

Matanya membulat menyeramkan. Tangan terangkat untuk mengangkup wajahnya yang terbakar, padahal matahari sore tak begitu menyengat kulitnya. Dan semakin terbakar ketika ia terus memikirkan betapa hebat semangatnya tadi untuk menemui Sehun. Kenapa harus Sehun? Disaat Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang berhak mengetahui kenaikan nilainya, kenapa ia memilih Sehun?

 _Apakah ini artinya..._

 _Ia, menyukai..._

"TIDAAAK! AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI!"

Semua orang menghentikan langkah dan mengambil jeda untuk meliriknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Luhan kira awalnnya itu adalah suara salah seorang pejalan kaki yang merasa terganggu dengan keautisannya sore ini. Namun rupanya ia salah.

Di belakang, mungkin dua langkah di belakang, adalah Sehun yang berdiri sambil menyipit kearahnya, seakan menilai ada apa dengan tingkah polahnya kali ini. Satu tangannya masuk ke saku dan Luhan belum juga berhasil mencerna situasi.

"Ah─HAHAHAHA!" dan ia malah tertawa.

Sehun menggeleng dua kali sebelum datang dan berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Anak itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin meredakan tawanya sehingga Sehun lebih memilih untuk menajamkan tatapan mata, berharap agar Luhan berhenti bertingkah aneh dan mulai meresponnya.

"Sudah selesai?"

Luhan berdeham sebagai penutup. Wajah anak itu memerah dan Sehun tak mengira bahwa warna itu timbul berkat salah tingkah si anak, yang berteriak _aku-tidak-suka-laki-laki_ -nya tadi disaat sosok yang dimaksud ada dua langkah dari dirinya─Sehun sendiri.

"Nah, kebetulan yang bagus kita berpapasan disini. Kau dan aku bisa pulang bersama." Sehun tak sadar mata Luhan melotot di kata 'bersama'. Ia menyodorkan satu box _cake_ yang baru saja dibelinya di toko kue. "Aku membeli kue."

Luhan mengambil dengan gerakan kaku.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Baekhyun. Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

Mulut Luhan membuka menutup, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa karena─demi Larry si udang, ia sudah melupakan tanggal terpenting yang sialnya jatuh hari ini juga. Tanggal kelahiran Baekhyun, kakaknya yang kini dapat dipastikan tengah sibuk menata makanan di apartemen mereka berdua.

"A-hahah, tidak. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Luhan menggaruk sebelah telinganya gugup, sekaligus mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Sehun tidak bermaksud 'mengantarnya' pulang dengan jalan bersama. Pria itu hanya kebetulan berpapasan disini dengannya.

Ugh, salahkan kejadian 'pulang dari kantor percetakan' tempo lalu.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, ini nilai _try out_ terakhirku." suara Luhan mendadak semangat. Kertas ujian yang dilipat dikeluarkannya dari saku seragam, untuk diserahkan kepada Sehun. Wajahnya turun menunduk dan entah karena alasan apa Luhan tak berani menatap langsung mata Sehun.

Luhan menunggu, menunggu selagi Sehun membolak-balikkan kertas _try out_ -nya yang berlembar-lembar itu.

 _ **Pluk**_

"Ugh!"

"Hahahaha..." itu adalah suara tawa Sehun, dan pria itu kini tengah sibuk mengusap rambut Luhan hingga terpaksa membuat Luhan merunduk.

Luhan ingin marah karena lagi-lagi rambutnya dibuat berantakan, namun...

"Kerja bagus."

Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat indah di dekat wajahnya, dan Luhan tak bisa berbohong bahwa tutornya itu kini sangat tampan. Tidak ada kerutan di dahi seperti ketika ia les, tidak ada bibir datar, yang ada adalah mata sabit dan tarikan bibir yang menawan.

Beberapa lama di posisi itu, warna merah di telinganya turun hingga pipinya berwarna senada. Luhan tak sempat menyadari itu, karena ia tak ingin berpaling dari Sehun dan anak itu pun membalas senyum Sehun tak kalah manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mungkin Baekhyun _hyung_ sedang membeli camilan. Kau, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin. Aku ingin berganti pakaian dulu."

Sehun tak membantah. Lelaki itu melepas topinya untuk disangkutkan di gantungan beserta mantelnya, kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana terdapat aneka masakan yang disusun rapi. Baekhyun sendiri yang mempersiapkan ini, dan Sehun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh dan disana ada Baekhyun yang memegang dua botol alkohol. Tersenyum, lengan Sehun langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk terdekap di dadanya. Baekhyun tertawa, pemuda itu menaruh botol perlahan sebelum membalas peluk erat dari Sehun.

"Kau ini, tidak pernah berubah ya..."

"Tidak pernah berubah bagaimana?"

"Memelukku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai aku kesulitan bernapas."

Sehun mengendurkan dekapannya dan kini digenggamnya kedua sisi bahu Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak luntur dan matanya kini sibuk mengamati detil wajah Baekhyun dari arah dekat.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Hari ini, genaplah usia sahabatnya itu menjadi dua puluh delapan. Pria mungil yang sudah semenjak sekolah menengah atas menjadi orang paling berpengaruh dalam kehidupan Sehun. Pria mungil yang sudah menjadi motivasi terbesar untuk Sehun menulis dan menerbitkan novelnya dari menjadi penulis amatir, hingga novelis _best_ _seller_ seperti ini.

Senyum Sehun semakin naik selama memikirkan itu.

Betapa ia sangat beruntung untuk bertemu Baekhyun, dan menjadi sahabatnya meskipun beberapa sifat mereka ada yang bertolak belakang. Baekhyun adalah jelmaan sahabat yang sempurna, dan Sehun benar-benar merasa bersyukur untuk itu.

"Ini, hadiah dariku." Sekotak hitam yang dililit pita keemasan dikeluarkan dari sakunya.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan berbinar, ia menarik lilitan pita dan membuka kotak untuk mendapatkan sebuah jam tangan didalamnya. "I-ini..."

"Kau menginginkan jam itu ketika kita sempat berjalan-jalan di musim panas lalu, kan?"

"Tapi, Sehun... Ini benar-benar mahal."

"Tidak ada salahnya membeli barang mewah satu tahun sekali, hm Baekkie?"

"Waah... Terima kasih banyak, Sehun."

Luhan, yang berdiri sedikit disamping mereka berdua, hanya bisa menatap interaksi itu tanpa suara. Ada rasa tak suka ketika ia melihat Sehun yang memberikan jam tangan keinginan Baekhyun, yang secara tak langsung menunjukkan bahwa Sehun menghapal setiap detil benda kesukaan kakaknya (meskipun itu sekadar jam tangan yang ditatap sedetik dari etalase toko, Sehun mengingatnya dengan baik).

Luhan berdeham untuk menarik perhatian.

"Ah, kau pasti lupa menutup pintunya ya, _hyung_? Kututup dulu." dan ia memilih kalimat itu demi menyingkir dari sana.

Percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun berlanjut memasuki telinganya, meskipun ia sudah berbelok menuju pintu yang terbuka. Wajahnya menunduk selama melangkah. Dan ketika ia mendongak untuk meraih gagang pintu, baru ia sadari ada seorang perempuan dengan senyum ramahnya disana.

 _Dia..._

"Ini momen yang bagus. Sehun, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Jisoo."

Kepala Luhan berbalik kearah suara Baekhyun berasal. Selanjutnya terdengar suara-suara langkah yang berat, Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah menuju ke pintu sekarang.

Luhan berbalik lagi. Menatap wajah manis yang dipoles _make up_ tipis milik Jisoo, cantik dan masih menyungging senyum ramah meskipun Luhan tak sama sekali membalasnya.

Dua detik, Luhan membeku. Saraf motoriknya seperti buntu dan yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang hanyalah wajah Sehun seorang, dan bagaimana caranya agar lelaki itu tak perlu bertatap muka dengan si perempuan.

"Sehun, ini Jisoo. Jisoo, kenalkan temanku, Sehun."

Terlambat.

Luhan tetap diam di posisinya ketika Sehun mendahuluinya sehingga si pria berada sedikit di depannya. Ada derai tawa keluar dari mulutnya, namun Luhan tak menemukan sedikitpun kebahagiaan disana.

"Aku dan Jisoo memutuskan untuk menikah."

 _Me-menikah?_

Luhan melirik belakang kepala Sehun. Pria itu sempat terdiam sebelum kembali merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menderai tawa seakan dirinya turut bahagia untuk rencana pernikahan mereka. Bibir Sehun melontarkan pujian setara 'kalian terlihat cocok' dan sebagainya, namun Luhan tak cukup yakin bahwa kalimat itu berisi suka cita.

Tawa Sehun berbeda, dan Luhan tak bisa pura-pura untuk tak mengerti.

 _ **Brak**_

Kepal tangannya yang baru saja memukul dinding berhasil menghentikan perbincangan tiga orang di depannya. Mereka semua menoleh serempak, pada Luhan yang dadanya naik turun seperti menahan emosi.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun terdengar cemas.

"Bir nya..." kepalan tangan Luhan mengerat. "Aku akan membeli lagi birnya. Kurasa kita perlu lebih."

"Kau masih belum legal, Luhan. Lagipula aku baru saja membeli dua tadi."

"Memang belum. Tapi Sehun bisa membelinya."

Sehun mengernyit ketika namanya turut disebut. Tatapan Luhan yang dibawa menunduk pun tak berhasil membuatnya mengerti ada apa dengan Luhan kali ini.

"Sehun, ikut aku."

Tahu-tahu tangannya ditarik, dibawa keluar apartemen setelah pintu dibanting dengan cukup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hiks_... Hhh.."

Sehun mendesah sebelum bersuara, "Itu benar-benar cara menangis yang buruk."

Lima menit lalu, ketika Luhan mendadak menariknya keluar apartemen hingga ke sisi jalan sepi seperti ini, Sehun tak kunjung membuka suara. Luhan hendak kemana, ia pun tak bisa bertanya. Genggaman Luhan terlalu erat dan dirinya cukup paham untuk mengikuti kemana pun Luhan akan membawanya pergi.

Sehingga mereka berdua berakhir disini. Luhan yang sibuk mencairkan tangisnya, membelakangi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, "Untuk apa?"

"Kejadian di apartemen tadi... itu terlalu menyakitkan! Kau─kau tidak seharusnya dikejutkan dengan cara seperti itu." tubuh Luhan semakin menunduk, air tangisnya menderas. "Kau sudah mencintainya selama ini. Kau selalu peduli dengannya. Tapi lihat tadi! Dia tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menikahi perempuan itu, di depanmu─di depan orang yang sudah mencintainya bertahun-tahun."

Suara Luhan bergetar, napasnya terdengar seakan anak itu tengah memendam emosi yang melunjak.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ benar-benar tidak peka!" Ia berputar hingga menghadap sosok Sehun. "Baru kali ini aku ingin meninju wajahnya!" kemudian bahunya merosot lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis."

"Aku menangis untukmu! Dan─seandainya kau tahu, betapa aku membenci _hyung_ ku saat ini..."

Luhan kembali memejam matanya untuk melepas airmata yang sudah menggantung di kelopaknya. Terdengar suara langkah Sehun yang mendekat, dan ia baru mendongak ketika merasakan dagunya diraih satu tangan hangat.

Gerakan lembut dari Sehun tertangkap begitu cepat di matanya, sampai ketika bibir Sehun baru saja menekan bibirnya, ia tak bisa merespon selain mengedipkan mata sembabnya pelan.

Tangannya yang menggantung lemas diremas oleh satu tangan Sehun yang lain. Luhan belum banyak memberikan respon ketika bibir Sehun semakin menekan lembut miliknya, mengunci mulutnya dengan pijatan hangat yang lembut.

Sehun semakin menekan maju sehingga membuat kepalanya mundur. Kelopak matanya turun, sementara tangannya masih digenggam Sehun di bawah sana.

"Nah, kau sudah berhenti menangis."

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan mata. Masih ada hangat bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

"Sebentar, izinkan aku..."

Selang detik berikutnya kepala Sehun sudah jatuh di satu bahu Luhan. Luhan diam tak bergerak, mengizinkan sebelah tangan Sehun meremas tengkuknya dari arah belakang. Ketika telinganya menangkap isak kecil dari arah wajah si pria, beserta tetes-tetes air yang mendarat di bahunya, Luhan tahu ia tak bisa beranjak dari sana.

"Luhan, akan kuberitahu kau satu rahasia," Luhan menoleh untuk menatap ujung surai Sehun yang menggesek wajahnya. "Aku tak pernah menangis di depan orang lain. Kau, adalah pengecualian." kemudian pelukannya mengerat.

Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum meremas rambut Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu tenggelam lebih lama di bahunya. Mencoba membuat Sehun mengerti, bahwa ia disini, dan ia tak keberatan dengan semuanya.

 _Biarlah Sehun menangis di bahunya..._

 _Biarlah lelaki tulus ini menangisi perasaannya..._

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : Saya nggak nyangka banyak juga yang suka junjou HAHAHA. Piye iki? Jadi banyak yang sudah tau alur ceritanya...

Untuk chap 3 akan coba saya publish lebih cepat, tapi karena saya masih uas, jadi mungkin tahun ini belum bisa.

Tunggu tahun depan saja ya kalau begitu. Huehuehuehu.

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : Home Sweet Home_

.

.

Di hari Selasa itu, dekat bawah pintu apartemennya, diantara tumpukan surat promosi dan selebaran iklan, ada satu yang Luhan terima dengan mata berbinar. Surat dengan cap Seoul University di bagian atas kiri, ditujukan untuknya, Byun Luhan.

Remaja laki-laki itu berlari mendekati kakaknya, yang tengah sibuk dengan majalah pernikahan, untuk menunjukkan kata "DITERIMA" di baris bagian bawah surat. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan peluk erat, usap di kepala, serta bisik suara, "Aku bangga."

Selepas itu, Luhan tidak menuju kemanapun selain kamar tidur. Untuk meraih ponsel yang sedang di- _charge_ , mengetikkan satu pesan panjang dengan kontak penerima _Tutor Sehun._

Dengan balasan pesan yang baru diterima sejam setelahnya, berisi;

 _ **Salah, ini tidak mengejutkanku sama sekali. Kau bisa, aku tahu dari semenjak melihat kantung matamu hasil begadang mengerjakan soal.**_

 _ **Sangat bangga padamu, Luhan.**_

.

.

—pesan yang masih ditatapinya detik ini.

Luhan mendesah sebelum kembali menaruh ponselnya ke saku jas. Matanya kini mengarah ke bawah, ke lalu lalang penyaji makanan yang menyusun hidangan di satu meja panjang.

Dua hari yang lalu adalah waktu terakhir ia berkontak dengan Sehun, yakni pesan pemberitahuan mengenai dirinya yang dinyatakan lolos ke universitas impian. Sedangkan untuk bertatap muka langsung, yang terakhir adalah malam itu, saat dirinya berakhir memeluk Sehun yang menangis di bahunya.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi waktu ketika dirinya kembali berhadapan dengan pria tutor itu. Meskipun ia tak cukup yakin, apakah Sehun akan tiba atau tidak ke acara pernikahan ini.

Luhan memilin jari-jarinya ragu. Berpikir ulang, apakah seharusnya ia melarang kakaknya yang hendak mengirim undangan ke alamat kediaman Sehun. Karena Luhan tahu pasti bagaimana reaksi Sehun tatkala satu undangan diterimanya, dengan tulisan 'Baekhyun dan Jisoo' di halaman utama.

Ia mendesah lagi. Merasa berat hati setelah tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghalangi keinginan kakaknya. Ia tidak punya cukup alasan untuk melarang Baekhyun mengundang Sehun, dan Luhan merasa bersalah untuk itu.

"—dasar, bocah! Kau dengar aku?"

Mata Luhan berubah melotot saat melihat seorang pria berbalut jas abu gelap di lantai bawah. Pakaiannya formal dan si pria terlihat begitu menawan. Hanya saja kontras dengan tingkahnya yang melambai heboh, tak tahu malu.

"Luhan! Astaga…"

"Iya, iya, aku turun!" Luhan mendengus geli sebelum mengarah ke tangga menuju lantai dasar. "Tsk, dia itu tidak punya malu atau bagaimana?" lalu tersenyum.

.

.

"Paman, acara bahkan belum dimulai."

Sehun menjeda suapan sendok yang sudah berjarak sesenti dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia melirik pada Luhan yang tertawa, mungkin menertawakan pose bodohnya sekarang.

"Justru, karena belum dimulai, aku tak mau kehabisan." Sehun menunjuk meja dengan jejeran pudding aneka rasa (satu cokelat sudah diambil barusan olehnya) lantas terkekeh kekanakan. "Oh, dan kau panggil aku apa tadi? Paman?"

Luhan melipat bibirnya berusaha untuk tak tertawa dengan wajah tak terima dari Sehun. "Ya, _paman_. Karena kau nampak—" _dewasa, tampan, mapan_ , "—tua dengan stelan itu."

Hidung Sehun kembang kempis dan Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya setelah itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa acara jahil-menjahili antara ia dan Sehun terasa menyenangkan. Tidak, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Luhan menjahili Sehun. Sebab biasanya dirinyalah yang menjadi korban kejahilan.

Sehun baru saja meletakkan piring kosongnya diatas meja ketika suara MC mulai terdengar dari arah depan panggung. Tamu-tamu undangan yang berada di sekitaran serta luar gedung mulai masuk dan mengarah ke depan, mengambil tempat duduk yang berjajar horizontal.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ragu-ragu. Sehun tak kunjung bergerak di sampingnya.

"…Sehun?"

"Mari ke depan."

Luhan sempat bergeming di tempatnya begitu mendapat reaksi Sehun yang tak seperti sebelumnya. Pria itu melangkah maju mendahuluinya, tanpa ada tatapan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Luhan,"

Luhan mendongak setelah sekian lama menunduk mengikuti langkah Sehun. Mereka berada di jajaran baris ketiga tempat duduk, ketika Sehun berbalik badan dan menumpu satu tangan di bahu sempitnya.

"Jangan cemaskan aku. Oke?"

.

.

Tangan Luhan bergetar ketika meraih satu kertas yang dilipat di sudut meja.

Dagunya ia topang dengan satu tangan, sebelum dirinya mulai kembali membaca keseluruhan isi surat kelulusan itu, kata per kata, huruf per huruf.

Seharusnya ia bahagia.

Seharusnya begitu karena mimpi besarnya untuk melanjutkan studi ke Seoul University tercapai sudah. Perjuangan beberapa bulan belakang tidak sia-sia, usahanya menguasai berbagai subjek pelajaran berbuah manis pada akhirnya.

Seharusnya ia bahagia, jika saja ingatannya mengenai sang tutor tidak bermain-main seenaknya di dalam kepala. Kejadian malam itu, mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya.

Senyum lemah… Rengkuh rapuh… Dan airmata…

Sehun bukanlah seorang yang suka berekspresi. Pria itu cenderung mengubur emosinya, menahan kecewa dibalik senyum getir, bahkan tertawa seakan bahagia disaat Baekhyun tengah mengucap janji dengan seorang wanita.

 _"Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat."_

 _Luhan mendengarnya, kala itu._

 _"Sungguh hebat."_

 _Dan dirinya tak bisa merespon lebih dari sekedar genggaman tangan. Luhan bisa menoleh menghadap Sehun, tapi ia tak mau. Tidak dengan desah napas Sehun yang terdengar putus asa._

 _Tidak dengan suara Sehun yang kian bergetar di balik senyum bibirnya._

Luhan meremas kertas di genggamannya sebelum melemparnya sembarang arah. Ia meninggalkan meja belajar dan kini langkahnya menuju kasur. Menjatuhkan diri, menekan wajahnya dalam permukaan bantal. Ia merasa bodoh setelah merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Luhan? Kau tidur?"  
Remaja lelaki itu memiringkan kepala menghadap Baekhyun. Kamar tidurnya memang tidak ditutup sehingga kedatangan kakaknya itu tak bisa dirasakan olehnya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

.

Netra Sehun menyipit bersamaan dengan asap yang keluar dari belah bibir. Ia mendengus, sebelum mengambil hisapan lain dan akhirnya membiarkan sebatang rokok itu terselip diantara rahangnya. Kepalanya jatuh ke sandaran sofa, tangan membentang ke dua sisi—bukan lagi menari-nari untuk menyusun diksi novel dalam laptopnya.

Asap abu membumbung ke udara. Mengisi atmosfer luas yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya semata.

Tapi tidak dengan minggu depan. Akan ada sosok lain yang ikut turut menghuni, mengisi salah satu kamar tamu di kondiminiumnya. Seorang pemuda, atau yang biasa ia panggil _bocah_ , akan tinggal sementara bersama dengannya.

Uh-oh, apakah dua tahun termasuk dalam kategori "tinggal sementara"?

 _"Kukira kau masih sibuk dengan istrimu."_

 _Baekhyun di seberang, tertawa renyah mendengar guyonan pembuka percakapan dari bibir Sehun. "Bagaimana, Sehun?"_

 _"Aku baik." Sehun mematikan puntung rokoknya sebelum bersandar pada dinding sisi telepon. Satu tangannya masuk ke saku celana._

 _"Ingat dengan mutasiku ke Busan?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Bosku itu, benar-benar. Menyuruhku pindah ketika aku baru menikah."_

 _Sisanya Baekhyun menggerutu lebih pelan. Tak mampu didengar Sehun tapi cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa pria mungil itu tengah merutuki nasibnya yang tak begitu baik._

 _"Busan tidak buruk untuk bulan madu."_

 _"Bukan itu, Sehun…"_

 _Kepalan tangan Sehun bermain di dagu. Gerakan yang hanya akan dilakukannya ketika ia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan seseorang._

 _"Jisoo tidak mungkin tinggal pisah denganku. Sedangkan Luhan baru saja diterima kuliah disini."_

Puntung rokok yang terbakar api ditatap lamat olehnya. Sehun masih sedikit syok, sejujurnya, ketika mendengar permohonan Baekhyun yang meminta bantuan. Karena ketika Sehun berkata—

 _"Aku bisa menjaga Luhan, untukmu."_

 _"Menjaga, dan…. menyediakan tempat tinggal? Sehun, kau tahu dia masih delapan belas dan anak itu sering berlaku ceroboh. Keluargaku tidak ada yang bertempat tinggal di kota ini. Biaya sewa kondominium nanti akan ikut kubayar. Kumohon?"_

—dan Baekhyun merespon dengan meminta izin agar Luhan dapat tinggal sementara di kondominiumnya. Maksudnya, ya, ia tahu bagaimana perwatakan ceroboh Luhan (yang detik ini kembali ia tertawakan) tapi menitipkan Luhan pada seseorang yang bukan famili tidakkah terasa membahayakan?

 _"Sehun, aku percaya padamu."_

Sayangnya, usai kalimat bernada melas terakhir dari Baekhyun, Sehun tak mampu lagi menolak. Ia menyetujui, untuk menampung Luhan beberapa waktu.

.

.

"Aku tidak sebocah itu."

Gerutuan yang terdengar di lorong itu, adalah suara Luhan. Dan suara gesek roda koper yang menggema, itu pun punya Luhan. Langkah dihentak penuh emosi, oh, jelas berasal dari kaki Luhan.

"Delapan belas, ya Tuhan! Baekhyun _hyung_ , kau lupa aku sudah delapan belas?!"

Menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di tengah jalan, Luhan mendongak menatap langit-langit lorong seakan menyalahi takdir. Menyalahi tingkah over protektif kakaknya yang satu itu, yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk tinggal sendirian.

Mukanya diusap kasar. Luhan tak mengerti apakah wajahnya yang cenderung kekanakan menjadi penyebab Baekhyun masih menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil. Duh, wajah bawaan lahirnya hanya menjadi beban kalau begitu.

Kala itu, saat tengah berbaris hendak daftar ulang universitas pun, ia tak satu dua kali ditegur oleh mahasiswa baru dengan kalimat, " _Kau mahasiswa juga?_ " dan seseorang di sebelahnya—si penanya—akan berbisik, " _Wajahnya bahkan belum diizinkan lulus SMP_."

"Kukira _baby-face_ itu sebuah keunggulan." Luhan mengatup wajahnya, nampaknya tengah merasa sial sekali.

"Yang bilang kekurangan, siapa?"

Luhan melonjak ke samping kanan hingga punggungnya menempel ke tembok lorong. Tubuh mungilnya melekat seperti cicak. Luhan tidak berlebihan, karena si pria _tukang mengagetkan_ itu datang ketika lorong sedang sangat sepi. Luhan pun sedang asik bergumam sendiri, tidak mengharapkan adanya tanggapan atau balasan dari orang lain, apalagi dari seseorang dengan suara _husky_ macam Sehun.

"Aku menunggumu di lobi, tadi. Barangkali tangan rantingmu tidak bisa membawa koper ke lantai atas, jadi aku berniat menawarkan bantuan."

Luhan masih betah menempeli dinding ketika Sehun meraih satu tas jinjing besar serta koper cokelat tua yang kini digeretnya menuju pintu kondominium di ujung lorong. Sehun mendahului, sedangkan Luhan menyusul sembari mulai menggerutui sikap Sehun yang seenaknya mengambil alih barang bawaan miliknya.

"Aku mendengarmu."

.

.

Luhan terbiasa untuk bangun di pukul tujuh. Entah karena kasur yang tak terlalu empuk sehingga membuat punggungnya tidak nyaman, atau karena buah didikan Baekhyun yang mengajarinya agar senantiasa disiplin.

Tapi pagi ini tidak begitu.

Matanya terbuka sebelah. Mencoba melirik ke jam nakas dan Luhan nyaris tak percaya jika waktu sudah hampir menuju ke angka sembilan. Mungkin faktor sprai ranjang kain beludru di kamar tamu ini, yang membuatnya terlelap terlalu lama. Tangan mungilnya mengusap melingkar permukaan kasur, pipinya ditempelkan pula, menikmati bagaimana bulu-bulu halus itu menggelitiknya.

Luhan tersenyum. Mulai merasa bahwa menumpang di kediaman Sehun bukanlah putusan yang buruk.

Setelah menghabiskan bermenit-menit hanya untuk meresapi sprai kelas atas yang tengah ia tindih, Luhan akhirnya bangkit duduk. Dari dalam lemari, ia raih satu celana panjang (karena dirinya terbiasa dengan bokser sepanjang malam) sebelum menuju ke ruang dapur.

Kala menuruni tangga selebar tiga kaki, Luhan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat Sehun yang menyesap kopinya, duduk di sofa. Kacamata di hidung tegak pria itu turun sedikit, sesuai dengan arah matanya yang menuju ke laptop.

Luhan mulai berpikir, apakah Sehun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengetik dan menatapi layar seperti itu?

"Roti panggang selai atau roti isi daging?"

Sehun menaikkan arah netranya kepada Luhan di konter dapur. Remaja dengan rambut acak-acakan di depan sana itu tengah memegang selai nanas di tangan kiri, serta daging iris di tangan kanan.

"Daging."

Luhan memberikan gestur 'oke' sebelum mulai menempatkan _grill pan_ diatas kompor. Selada, daging iris kemasan, serta mayonnaise ia ambil dari kulkas. Menempatkan bahan lainnya seakan ia adalah seorang _chef_ handal.

Sebelah bibir Sehun naik, dan pria itu kembali pada naskahnya.

.

.

"Jam berapa kau masuk?"

"Um… dua belas."

"Kuantar dengan mobilku."

"Eh, tidak perlu."

"Kuantar."

Luhan mengedip dua kali. Penawaran dari Sehun terdengar begitu ramah, seandainya saja nada suara pria itu tidak sedatar ubin lantai. Matanya bahkan tidak naik dari koran, sehingga Luhan tidak yakin apakah Sehun benar-benar tulus atau tidak.

Tapi, ah, masa bodoh.

Menaiki mobil Lykan Hypersport milik Sehun bukanlah ide buruk.

Tangannya meraih piring-piring kotor kecuali cangkir kopi yang masih disesap Sehun. Remaja laki-laki itu mencuci piring, merapikannya ke rak gantung, serta mengelap tangannya yang basah, tanpa menyadari bagaimana sorot mata Sehun mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi.

.

.

Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru berlangsung setengah jam lagi.

Tapi disini, Luhan masih betah menarik-narik poni rambutnya ke segala arah setelah diluluri gel rambut berkali-kali. Kadang dimiringkan ke samping, ke bawah, atau bahkan ke atas hingga menyerupai burung kakatua.

Tiga menit, dan usai itu Luhan menyerah. Lidahnya mendecak selagi ia membasuh rambut demi menghilangkan gel yang masih tersisa di poninya. Sedikit _hairdryer_ dan sisiran—

"Yeah, sempurna."

—pada akhirnya ia kembali pada rambut mangkuk berponi ikal hariannya.

"Uwaaa!"

"Kau ini mau mendatangi _fashion show week_ atau apa?"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang baru saja mengacaukan rambutnya. Bibirnya mencebik tidak terima.

"Sebagai mahasiswa yang lolos ujian tulis, seharusnya kau—eh? Ck ck, kau ini bisa menyimpul dasi atau tidak?"

Kepala mungil Luhan menunduk turut memerhatikan dasinya yang diikat asal. Ia berniat memperbaiki sendiri kain itu sebelum Sehun mendahuluinya, dengan mengambil kedua ujung dasi melalui belakang tubuhnya, membuat pose seakan pria itu tengah memeluknya.

Dengan dada yang menempel serta kepala yang bertengger persis di sisi pundaknya.

"Perhatikan."

Gerak tangan Sehun terhenti. Mata pria itu teralih pada kemeja Luhan yang salah satu kancingnya terbuka.

"Ah, satu terbuka." Telunjuknya mengarah kesana. "Dasar, sia-sia. Ayo, lepas semua saja sekalian—"

Dan kancing per kancing mulai dibuka olehnya.

"UWAA! A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Luhan memejam mata ketika dagu Sehun bertumpu semakin pas di bahunya. "Lagipula, kalau aku tidak buru-buru, aku bisa terlambat—"

"Jangan khawatir. Hanya memerlukan lima menit untuk mobil sportku tiba di kampus."

Telinga Luhan menghangat. Jarak bibir Sehun terlampau dekat hingga desah napas pria itu berhasil menggelitiknya.

"Ugh…"

Ia mengaduh, begitu Sehun berhasil duduk di sofa sembari tetap memeluknya dari belakang. Yang mana membuat tubuh kecilnya turut mendarat, diatas paha Sehun, serta punggung yang tetap melekat pada dada pria di belakangnya.

Matanya melotot seketika tatkala merasakan tekstur otot milik Sehun.

 _ **Cheek kiss!**_

"Hng." Luhan mengkerut, menyembunyikan pipinya yang hangat, baru saja dikecup.

"Anggap ini sebagai sebuah kehormatan. Kau tidak mengerti betapa beruntungnya kau karena aku sudah jatuh padamu."

Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dalam, begitu dekat dengan telinga Luhan yang memerah. Lelaki itu menggeliat tak nyaman, sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali suaranya—setelah sempat membisu sesaat ciuman pipi tadi.

"AKU BAHKAN TAK BERNIAT MENGERTI! Sekarang lepas—A-UOAA!"

Dua kaki Luhan menendang-nendang di udara. Dua tangan atletis Sehun berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya naik, dan dibawa pergi ke kamar di lantai dua. Selanjutnya lelaki muda itu dibawa berbaring, membuatnya menimpa Sehun di bagian bawah. Ia berguling, seperti mencoba lolos dari serangan laba-laba raksasa.

"Aaa! Seseorang tolong aku!"

"Ssst.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauhlah! Hey!"

"Hm."

Pintu ditutup.

" _OH SEHUN BODOH_!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan setelah itu terdengar redam, saling bersusulan dengan denting detik suara jam.

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : no a/n, huehuehu

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 : A Replacement_

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tinggal di kediaman baru.

Oh Sehun, pria banyak uang itu, tak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk turut membayar uang sewa. Entah berapa pundi-pundi uang yang dihasilkannya per hari, tapi Luhan yakin kekayaan Sehun tidak akan habis barangkali hingga satu milenium ke depan. Oleh sebab itulah Luhan berupaya untuk membayar dengan cara lain, yaitu turut membersihkan kondominium hingga mengerjakan cucian—sebagai babu, kalau boleh merendah.

Lantas ia menggeliat, seperti ulat. Bermalas-malasan, tidak ada agenda apapun yang harus dikerjakan. Kuliah dimulai jam sebelas, sedangkan sekarang masih delapan. Jadi jangan salahkan penampilannya yang kini lebih menyerupai gelandangan kota, acak-acakan.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia bangkit untuk mempersiapkan hidangan sarapan, ikan tuna kesukaan Sehun. Jangan tanya bagaimana Luhan bisa hapal betul kesukaan lelaki itu, bahkan rutinitas hariannya saja sudah Luhan ingat di luar kepala.

Hidup Sehun terlalu monoton, lagipula.

Pria itu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menulis novel dengan ditemani asap rokok. Jarang sekali keluar selain untuk mencari inspirasi dan mengantar-jemput Luhan ke kampus.

"Tuna lagi?"

"Tidak suka?" Luhan menaikkan matanya dari daging fillet tuna yang tengah diiris sejajar.

Sehun, dalam posisi menoleh dengan cangkir kopi di tangan, menaikkan sudut bibirnya sekilas. "Aku suka semuanya." Kemudian menyesap cairan kafein dalam cangkir tanpa mengalihkan irisnya dari Luhan.

Sukses membuat Luhan bingung harus memberi respon seperti apa.

Memang, hidup bersama selama satu bulan membuat Luhan sudah banyak mengerti, menghapal keseharian Sehun. Bahasa singkatnya, ia sudah lebih banyak mengenal Sehun—ini termasuk dengan fakta bahwa Sehun selalu memakai kemeja formal baik untuk sekedar tidur ataupun menemaninya berbelanja.

Namun tetap saja… Sehun dan irit bicaranya kadang bertingkah tak biasa dan tak terduga. Luhan tidak masalah jika perlakuan tiba-tiba yang dimaksud adalah dengan menariknya ke mobil agar cepat berangkat ke kampus. Tetapi jika dengan menariknya ke sofa, memeluk dari belakang, atau yang terparah meniup lubang telinga, itu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir.

"E-eh? Apa?"

Meski begitu, tetap saja gugup melanda acap kali dada Sehun menekan punggungnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Menekan dahinya hingga hidungnya tenggelam diantara surai rambut Luhan, menghirupnya perlahan. Sementara gerakan tangan Luhan yang tengah mencuci piring terpaksa berhenti.

"Aku kekurangan Luhan."

"He?"

Dekapan mengerat. "Menulis itu melelahkan, aku perlu men- _charge_ tenagaku. Dengan Luhan."

Luhan hilang keseimbangan kala Sehun menarik tubuhnya untuk diarahkan ke sofa. Ujung jari kakinya sedikit menjinjit selama mengikuti dekapan Sehun, lalu turut mendarat hingga menduduki paha pria itu.

Degup jantung meningkat tajam. Luhan yakin benar kemana ini akan berakhir. "T-tunggu, Sehun… Jangan bermain-main dengan tubuh orang lain!" nada terakhir bicara Luhan terdengar melengking, tepat ketika tangan Sehun bergerak mengusap ke bawah perutnya.

"Kau bilang seperti itu, tapi bagian _sini_ nampak menyukainya."

Sentuh.

Sentuh.

 _Usap._

"H-hey! Kau pikir dimana kau meletakkan tanganmu?!" pipi Luhan memerah tajam, merona hangat.

"Luhan," tangan kanan Sehun menahan gerakan Luhan yang ingin melepaskan diri. Tangan kiri tak berhenti mengusap dan menekan. "Sebelum aku _menyentuhmu_ seperti ini, apakah selama ini kau melakukannya _sendiri_?"

Luhan hendak membantah, namun pijat intim di daerah selangkangan terpaksa membuatnya sulit bersuara. "A-aah…"

Dan hanya bisa mendesah.

Punggungnya membusur, kepala menunduk. Kelopak mata ditutup rapat-rapat karena ia tak bisa jika harus menyaksikan tangan Sehun yang masuk ke dalam celana.

"Malu-malu, hm."

Sehun turut membusurkan punggung, menekan tulang selangka Luhan dengan menggunakan dada. Wajah condong ke depan demi meraih ujung atas tulang rawan telinga Luhan untuk digigit. Dijilat.

Sosok di pangkuannya melenguh. Sehun tertawa.

"Hen—tikan… ah.. kau—paman mesum…"

Jari-jari kaki Luhan mengerut, menggesek lantai seiring sentuhan yang berubah cepat. Begitu merasa miliknya semakin mengeras naik, Luhan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka, dan menepis kuncian tangan Sehun. Didorongnya pundak Sehun, yang kemudian dirinya melangkah mundur dengan limbung. Tak menyadari ada setumpuk naskah selangkah di belakang. Sandung tak terelakkan, Luhan pun jatuh dengan bokong terlebih dahulu, menimpa lembar-lembar naskah yang kini berceceran dan juga beterbangan.

Ringis perih keluar. Luhan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai.

"Hey, hey, kau mengacaukan naskahku."

Luhan mendelik pada sosok yang baru bangkit dari sofa. Dilihatnya Sehun mulai membakar ujung rokok tanpa melirik kearahnya sama sekali.

"Berisik! Ini salahmu yang meletakannya di lantai!" raungnya. Luhan sudah hampir melanjutkan sumpah serapah kala selembar naskah jatuh mendarat di wajah.

"Eh?"

Alis Luhan yang menukik perlahan mulai naik melengkung. Matanya berkedip-kedip kala menilik isi naskah yang kini di genggaman tangan.

 _ **"Lu Han." Kim Se Hun mengatakannya dengan lembut, tidak dengan intonasi yang biasa. Ia nyaris terlelap dalam posisinya ketika Cho Lu Han datang merangkak, erotis dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak berbusana…..**_

Samar-samar Luhan menggeram. Kertas di tangannya berubah kumal karena cengkraman yang terlalu kuat. "Kau, sialan. Kau bahkan tak meminta izin untuk menggunakan namaku sebagai tokoh mesum." Kalimatnya terdengar berat, patah-patah.

Sehun menggaruk belakang tengkuk. Mengeluarkan satu desah napas panjang, kemudian, "Jangan cemas. Akan kupastikan ada pembuka ' _Ini adalah cerita fiksi. Kesamaan nama tokoh dan karakter dengan orang nyata, hidup ataupun tidak, murni kebetulan semata_." paparnya, sembari menunjuk naskah halaman pertama.

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!"

Luhan meledak. Rasanya ingin mencakar wajah tak bersalah milik Sehun. Seperti seekor kucing yang mengacaukan koran, kini ia merobek-robek lembar naskah dengan anarkis. "PUAS, HA? Mulai sekarang tidak akan pernah bisa kau terbitkan!"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Dokumen aslinya ada di dalam sini."

Mata Luhan melotot ke disket di tangan Sehun. Dalam posisi jongkok, ia memasang tampang kian murka. Sebelum Sehun melangkah lebih jauh, kini Luhan berlari sambil melompat demi menggapai disket yang ditinggikan.

"Berikan padaku! Kau melanggar hak ku! Ini tindakan asusila! Asusila!"

Akhirnya berhenti melompat untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang sesak. "Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini? Semua ini adalah tindak pelecehan seksual, tidak kah kau mengerti?!"

"Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Ha, pertanyaan yang sia-sia. Jawabannya sudah jelas." Sehun menekan dinding dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya memasang tampang pongah. "Karena aku menginginkannya."

 _Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!_

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul National University bukan sekadar universitas negeri biasa, melainkan sudah dinilai sebagai yang paling prestisius di Korea Selatan. Melalui seleksi dengan ketetatan tinggi, Byun Luhan, salah seorang siswa SMA yang hobi melamuni guru muda Jinhee pengajar bahasa Inggris, berhasil lolos setelah perjuangannya yang luar biasa.

Awalnya Luhan sempat mengira bahwa para mahasiswa didominasi oleh mereka yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, setaraf kekayaan Sehun kira-kira. Namun rupanya mayoritas mahasiswa berasal dari keluarga menengah seperti dirinya. Sehingga tentu saja Luhan pikir tak mungkin ada kesenjangan sosial yang menyebabkan dirinya sulit bergaul.

Tapi hari ini, pagi pukul sepuluh tiga puluh, Luhan kembali harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Ketika sebuah Lykan Hypersport berwarna merah cerah berhenti di depan gerbang, semua pasang mata mahasiswa otomatis mengarah ke sana. Mobil yang terlampau elit, sampai-sampai bisa menutupi kemegahan universitas itu sendiri.

Seseorang keluar dari kursi penumpang. Pasang-pasang mata di sekitar halaman tak kunjung berhenti menatap kesana. Malah berubah melotot.

"Hubungi aku kalau sudah pulang. Kujemput."

Luhan menggaruk sebelah pipi yang tak gatal sebelum menyahut. "Oke."

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

" _Have a good day_."

Dalam posisi merunduk ke jendela, Luhan mematung beberapa detik. Wajah Sehun tak terlihat seperti biasa. Tidak biasa dengan sungging senyum tipis di bawah kacamata hitamnya.

"Hm, ya, kau juga." jawab Luhan kemudian, terdengar ragu-ragu.

Mobil melesat maju sebelum Luhan menegakkan punggung. Pemuda itu tetap memantapkan sorot mata pada kap mobil yang menjauh. Tak menangkap suara bisik-bisik yang kini terdengar di seluruh halaman kampus.

Telinganya baru bekerja dengan baik kala Luhan berbalik. Puluhan pasang mata beserta bisik suara, menuju padanya seorang. Luhan menelan ludah canggung. Keheningan yang ada malah membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Ketika Luhan melangkahkan kaki, seluruh mahasiswa itu mundur bersamaan. Menjauhi Luhan seakan anak itu memiliki penyakit kulit menular.

Luhan menaikkan pundak, menutupi muka yang kini merah sekali. Ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Terlebih jika ia tak mengerti alasan dibalik perhatian tadi.

"Apa ini akan terus terjadi selama empat tahunku kuliah?" ia bergumam, tak terdengar siapapun karena _siapapun_ menjauh minimal tiga meter darinya. Berfirasat buruk bahwa seluruh waktunya di kampus akan dihabiskan seorang diri.

Diawal Luhan kira perhatian itu ia dapat dikarenakan paras _baby face_ nya yang memikat, tapi sepertinya meleset. Muka-muka para mahasiswa itu tak nampak terpesona dengannya atau apa.

Kini pun Luhan hanya bisa menekan dahi ke permukaan meja. Perhatian-perhatian menjengkelkan itu tak luput mengarah padanya bahkan hingga ia tiba di kelas. Kepalanya mengusak-usak meja, menahan kesal.

"Kau berkenan mengizinkanku duduk di sini?"

Luhan, membawa matanya yang sipit, menatap sesosok laki-laki berkacamata dengan tas sampir. Keduanya menukar tatapan. Luhan dengan mata nyaris menangis, sosok satu lagi dengan mata melengkung manis.

"Oh, tentu! Silakan." Luhan menjawab terlalu bersemangat. Barang-barang miliknya dirapikan, raut wajah suramnya ganti jadi sumringah.

Andai kata Luhan adalah seekor anak anjing, telinganya akan naik keatas, ekor mengibas-ngibas. Saking senang karena mendapat teman setelah hari-hari penuh kesendirian selama di kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mahasiswa baru, ya? Jurusan apa?"

Luhan tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan percakapan perdananya dengan seorang teman baru. Jadi, dengan melewatkan ceramah dosen di depan ruangan, ia bawa kepalanya menoleh untuk menemukan si teman baru. Luhan sampai membawa tubuhnya condong ke depan saking antusias.

Matanya bersinar. "Literatur."

"Oh? Kau adik tingkatku kalau begitu."

Sedikit berubah gugup. Jika saja dari awal Luhan tahu sosok di depannya adalah senior, pasti ia akan merubah tingkah polahnya menjadi lebih santun. "N-namaku Byun Luhan."

"Hm?" pemuda itu mulai menopang dagu. Matanya lebih lekat menatap. "Bukan marga Oh?"

"Huh?"  
"Seseorang yang selalu mengantar-jemput mu setiap hari, bukankah itu novelis Oh Sehun?"

Ekspresi Luhan berubah. Mata anak anjingnya lenyap perlahan. "Maaf, tapi… katakanlah ini hanya sekedar imajinasiku. Namun, hm, alasan orang-orang menjauhiku, apakah berkaitan dengan Oh Sehun?"

Datang satu kedikkan bahu dari pemuda di depannya. "Ini universitas negeri. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa berasal dari keluarga menengah, benar?"

Luhan ingin berspekulasi buruk. "Benar."

"Kemudian, di hari pertama kuliah, kau diantar dengan satu mobil mewah yang warnanya merah cerah. Lebih dari itu, pengemudi dari mobil mewah tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun, novelis tersohor yang digandrungi anak muda. Lalu, kau bisa simpulkan sendiri apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangmu. _Apakah Byun Luhan adalah kerabat keluarga Oh Sehun? Sahabatnya? Kekasih? Aku ingin bertanya, tapi malu!_ Kira-kira seperti itu."

 _JADI BENAR DIA PENYEBABNYA!_

Luhan ingin mendumal lebih panjang, namun kala sadar masih ada sepasang mata menatapnya, ia menegakkan punggung kembali. Ingin memberi klarifikasi. "Um, ada beberapa kondisi yang mengharuskanku tinggal di kediaman Sehun." Jari-jari tangannya bermain-main. "Aku bukan kaum elit atau apa, biasa saja."

"Ah, tebakanku tidak meleset. Kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan orang-orang kebanyakan." Luhan membuang desah napas lega.

" _Well_ , kau selalu terlihat murung. Maka dari itu aku mencoba mendekatimu."

Sosok di depannya mengembangkan senyum, atmosfer turut menghangat. "Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Luhan kembali menampakkan mata berbinar-binar. Tangan Jongin yang terjulur ia tangkup, diremasnya hingga membuat si pemilik tangan melotot.

"Teman baru!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Luhan sangat banyak bicara sampai Sehun pun sangsi adakah waktu untuk anak itu menarik napas. Barangkali jika disusun dari awal, panjang narasi anak itu bisa mencapai setengah novel buatannya.

Terlepas dari tanggapan Sehun yang hanya sebatas gumaman, Luhan tak berhenti mengoceh. Menceritakan satu subyek yang sejak tadi dijadikan topik.

"Jongin _sunbae_ benar-benar keren! Dia mencemaskanku ketika orang-orang menjauh."

"Hm."

Kedua tangan mungil saling menangkup. Luhan kembali berujar bersama serangkai senyum lebar. "Dia bilang, dia salah satu anggota Research Group. Benar-benar hebat."

Luhan tidak melihat asap rokok yang dihembuskan Sehun kini terkesan ganas. Barangkali asap itu adalah api, Sehun menyerupai naga yang berang setengah mati.

"Aku ingin seperti Jongin _sunbae_! Aktif di grup yang sama dan—"

"Kalau kau punya cukup waktu untuk berorganisasi, lebih baik carilah pekerjaan _part-time_. Itu jauh lebih menguntungkan." potong Sehun, sekaligus menjadi satu-satunya tanggapan selain 'hm' dari semenjak dirinya memasuki mobil.

"Aku sudah tahu itu." jawaban Luhan terdengar ketus. Intonasi datar milik Sehun membuat _mood_ nya kacau dalam sedetik. Maka ia berpaling ke jendela. " _Sunbae_ juga kerja _part-time_ sebagai bartender tengah malam, gajinya lumayan. Mungkin aku akan ikut bekerja disana."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?" Luhan tidak terima. Ia menoleh dengan membawa mata sipit mendelik. Cara berbicara Sehun entah sejak kapan berubah otoriter. Terkesan tidak mau dibantah.

"Kalau kau mau bekerja, cari waktu pagi atau siang. Bekerja malam hari akan mengganggu jadwal kuliahmu keesokannya." asap rokok kembali diembus. "Kau sudah bersusah payah untuk masuk kesana. Jadi pastikan kau tak tertinggal di belakang apalagi di _drop out_ karena sering terlambat atau bolos."

"Meskipun otakku tidak secair milikmu, paman Sehun, tapi percayalah aku tidak akan tertinggal." Luhan menekan punggungnya ke belakang. Sedikit banyak merasa rendah diri akibat perkataannya sendiri barusan. "Lagipula ada Jongin _sunbae_. Aku bisa meminta bantuannya tiap kali sulit memahami materi."

"Meminta bantuan pada orang yang bekerja di klub malam, orang berotak dangkal, mana bisa."

Luhan seketika geram. Nada bicara Sehun memang tak terkesan menyudutkan, tetap datar sebagaimana biasa. Namun bagaimana cara pria itu menilai seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah ditemui dirasa sangat arogan.

"Hey, jangan menghina seseorang yang bahkan belum kau temui! Kau akan tahu, _sunbae_ tidak seperti—"

"Pikirkan sedikit tentang Baekhyun yang bekerja demi membiayaimu kuliah! Jangan habiskan waktu belajarmu untuk bergaul dengan orang seperti dia."

Mulut Luhan terbuka sesaat. Sedikit terguncang setelah menangkap emosi dalam kalimat Sehun. Tanpa menatap sisi wajah pria itu lama-lama, akhirnya Luhan kembali menghadap jendela. Tangan kiri meremas erat sabuk pengaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan Sehun hari ini.

Setelah tiba di _basement_ dan menuju kondominium, keadaan tidak sama sekali membaik. Tak ada embus asap rokok, Sehun hanya diam melangkah lebar-lebar hingga berhasil masuk ke kamar. Selama Luhan berkutat dengan makan malam pun, Sehun melewati dapur begitu saja. Lantas duduk diam lantas membuka lembar koran.

"Sial." umpatnya saat tak sengaja menjatuhkan lobak. Ingatan sore tadi terasa begitu mengganggu.

Luhan menjeda gerak pisau begitu menangkap dering telepon dari sisi kiri ruang tamu. Ditatapnya Sehun yang tak beranjak dari sofa, tak terlihat ingin mengangkat panggilan, lantas Luhan bersungut tanpa suara. Lobak setengah dibanting, kaki dilangkahkan cepat-cepat.

"Halo, selamat malam—Oh, _hyung_!" seketika suaranya berubah ceria.

Tak sadar bahwa Sehun tak lagi berfokus pada bacaan.

"Ya, aku baik. Bagaimana disana?"

Sehun mulai beranjak. Meniti langkah hingga tiba persis di sisi tubuh Luhan. Anak lelaki itu sempat terkejut begitu merasakan singgungan pada tangan kanan.

"Ahahahah… Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, _hyung_."

Luhan mengernyit kala menemukan tukik alis Sehun. Sebenarnya apa masalah pria itu?

"O-oh, iya. Akan kuberi telepon padanya."

Disodorkannya gagang telepon pada sosok menyeramkan di samping itu. Sehun menerima dengan tidak acuh, nampak sekali _mood_ nya belum pulih dari semenjak pulang menjemput Luhan.

"Baekki, sombong sekali. Baru meneleponku dua kali dari semenjak pindah."

Langkah Luhan terjeda. Intonasi suara Sehun berubah dalam sekejap.

Dari atas konter, Luhan raih lobak yang tadi belum sempat ia potong. Pisau sudah siap mengiris kala Luhan dibuat mendelik usai mendengar kalimat dan tawa Sehun. Pria itu terkesan senang sekali hanya dengan sekadar panggilan telepon dari Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa, sedikit banyak, itu mengganggu Luhan.

Sehun menegur, melarang dirinya untuk dekat dengan orang lain seperti Jongin. Sementara pria itu sendiri luar biasa manja pada kakaknya. Luhan hanya berpikir untuk mendapatkan teman, namun Sehun malah menanggapi dengan larangan dan bentakan.

Matanya kembali melirik pada senyum Sehun di ujung sana. Untuk beberapa alasan Luhan tidak suka bagaimana bibir itu lebih sering datar ketika berkomunikasi dengannya, namun tersenyum ketika dengan Baekhyun meskipun sekadar melalui panggilan telepon.

Lobak diiris.

Luhan mengerti, Sehun pernah menyukai kakaknya. Bukan hal yang mustahil apabila Sehun tetap menyimpan cinta dikala Baekhyun sudah terikat dengan seorang perempuan. Karena perasaan Sehun pada Baekhyun sangat tulus dan Luhan paham akan itu.

Sehun mungkin idiot. Untuk menyukai seseorang dan memendamnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Untuk setia dan tetap pada perasaannya meskipun Baekhyun tak sama sekali kunjung membalasnya.

Namun apakah rasa kecewa Sehun saat mendengar pernikahan orang yang dicinta membuat pria itu coba melupakan dan beranjak dari masa lalu, Luhan tidak tahu. Sikap Sehun tidak sama sekali berubah terhadap Baekhyun dan Luhan seperti tidak bisa menangkap emosi apa-apa di raut wajah Sehun—tidak seperti malam lalu, kala Sehun mencairkan tangis di pundak sempit miliknya.

 _Lalu, mengapa Sehun selalu menyentuhku?_

Asumsi-asumsi buruk yang bermunculan membuat Luhan seketika merasa pening. Lobak di tangan digenggam kuat-kuat. Pandangan mata mengabur seketika, terhalang gumpal air mata.

Sehun adalah lelaki tulus, dan tidak ada alasan mengapa pria itu harus melarikan sentuhan sensual di tubuhnya, kecuali karena Sehun memerlukan pengganti. Pengganti dari Byun Baekhyun yang tak bisa ia gapai, Byun Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Review, sweetie?**_


End file.
